Hellsing next generation
by BlackAngleloverofL
Summary: Cosmin is Sears and Alucards son. They have set out to find Alucards long lost buddy who has been sealed in a tomb for 600 years. Little do they know is that when they find the tomb they'll bring back monsters that should have stayed asleep...Please read and tell me what you think @.@
1. Chapter 1

~⬛Cosmin◼~

It was a lovely blood moon this fine evening. We were out to find the lost tomb is Isayic the III and his sons. We were in the middle of Romania when one of my guys shouted "I found a sealed door."

We all ran towards the worker and saw that there it was the tomb of Isayic, William, and Geramya. When I got to the door I felt a burn. "It's a seal to seal away vampires in autumnal sleep until someone wakes them up." I slit my wrist and held it towards the cave when I felt the seals power fail and then disappear interlay. The giant stone wall crumpled to the ground and then there was a giant staircase leading down into a tomb. I used my supernatural speed to go down the staircase faster. 'Father I have found the tomb of Isayic.' I said to my father. 'Haha finally Cosmin you have found it after 20 years of searching.' He said and I was caught off but the walls were covered in pictures.

When I entered another room the sent of rotten corps was strong. I saw four tombs. 'Father there's four tombs not three.' I said and came silence. 'See what's in the first and wait for the forth.' He said. I went to the first one and opened it up to see Isayic. I slit my wrist agin and let it drip on his mouth. He opened his mouth and I said "give me a blood bag." Someone came foreword and handed me a blood bag. I put it by his mouth and his teeth sank in and within two min and four blood bags latter. Isayic was fully restored. His hair was silver and he had crimson eyes like all of us. His close were shredded and hard to see under the dirt. We awoke William and Geramya. We went thru 40 blood bags. I went to open the fourth and saw that it was different than the others. The designs were almost feminine. "Who is supposed to be in this one?" I asked Isayic

He ran over where I was and looked in "she's not here." He said and growled "William, Geramya what happened to your sister?" They ran over towards us and swore. "She was put in after us." William said and then his eyes widened when he started to remember what had happened before he was sealed and shoved into his coffin "They took her with them. They tricked us and bonded her soul to him." William said and growled and kicked the tomb and it shattered.

I looked at them wide eyed. "You mean this was your sister and you had been put to sleep by someone and they tricked you and bonded her soul to them!?" I said and growled and walked calmly out. 'Father the fourth tomb was supposed to have a girl in there. She was bounded to a human like you.' I said and he laughed then I heard him go silent. 'Find her we need all we can get to find her if she is and has been awake that long I would love to test her strength.' I sighed and talked to my mom 'mom fathers gone battle agin and this time it's a girl.'

I said and she sighed 'ill talk to him just go find who ever this person is and do what ever it is but be careful Cosmin I worry.' She said and I chuckled to my self. "Geramya what was your sisters name?"

I asked and he said "her name was Elizabeth Angle." He said and I asked "what do you mean was?" He shrugged "I don't know how you people work these days but even back then a person knows when and how to change there name." I looked at him and sighed. I ran my hand they my black shaggy hair and then said "I need volunteers to come with me." William and Geramya came foreword but there father didn't. Three more vampires came foreword

"all right lets go." And we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

⬜Elizabeth⬜

'Liz come to my office' my master said and I sighed 'yes master I will be there right away.' I phased threw the walls. I was in my usual attire black cargo pants. A white tank top and a black trench coat. My two blessed silver swords at my sides. I had a dagger in my black knee high boots. I bowed and my long silver hair (was in a braid) fell over my shoulder. "You called my master?"

Looking up at him and he grinned "Get your gear and get Gorge he's comings with you and your both going to Romania for a goul and a vampire extermination." As I bowed I responded " yes master as you wish." I phased thru the wall into gorges room. I saw him sleeping still and quietly sat on a chair by the far wall. I had a wine glass full of blood and was drinking it. He began to stir at the smell of I was chuckling he groaned "Tyler take the blood away I already had a packet already." He said and when the smell didn't go away he shot up in his coffin and then shouted "FOR THE LOVE OF G-oh it's just you Liz." He said and yawned.

I razed an eye brow at him and took another sip of the blood. "You don't sound pleased to see me sugar." I said and batted my eyes at him. He got out and laughed at how I acted. "You caring is a rare trait Liz you've been keeping every one at a distance ever since I found you."

He put on a black t-shirt and then got his weapons.

sighing "that day is in two days from now gorge." I said and I felt my undead heart twist in pain. 'I don't remember anything from my past all I remembered was my name and age. I was found by George at the age of ten and then bounded to Istarcrats. There family line has been going on even before the mighty no life king him self was born. George is like a father to me and he sees me as his daughter. He trained me and raised me.'

As I got up I downed the rest of my drink and said "George we have a job and it is in Romania so pack your bags and be ready by midnight." I said and saw him stiffen and he nodded in response. He turned and looked at me his red eyes weary and old. His shoulders slumped "you know we could leave in the morning right or are we not taking a plane?" In response he got a toothy grin.

My eyes shone with mistshife. He groaned and and we agreed on a meeting point. It was finally midnight and I met George in the middle of a filed. "What kind of creature should we be tonight?" He asked rubbing his stubbled covered chin and was thinking.

"We should get there as soon as possible so how about...Hmm...oh Dragons I always wanted to try that." I said and gave him the puppy eyes.

He groaned and said "fine but I get to pick on how we get back here deal." He held out his hand and I took it

"deal who ever gets there first gets to kill the goul." I shouted and started running. Silver flames surrounded me and I transformed. I was a silver dragon and was prosily a story high. I had long sharp claws and was long and thin but muscular build. I had lots of rows of sharp teeth and I had two long horns on the top of my head. Along my checks were smaller spicks. My wings were like two times bigger than me.

As i saw a light next to me I turned and looked at George he was engulfed by green black flames and he looked like me except he was more muscular than me and probily two stories high. He was a dark greens shade and his eyes were slitted like a cats and were still red. My eyes were probily the same way. I tried to talk but a roar came out of my mouth.

'Oops forgot that I can only talk this way.' I laughed but it sounded more like a deep growl.

'Shall we go Liz the sun will be up in six hours and we have a long distance to go.' George said and then got in a pouncing position except his front legs and then jumped off the ground and took off.

'I will win you old geeser.' I mocked him and did the same. I passed him in a white blur. I heard him chuckle and then in a blur of green he passed me

'Holly $***' I said and he replied

'were not holy creatures Liz' he mocked. I flew by him and we flew in silence the rest of the way. The sun was coming up and I was exhausted. It's taken two hours….it felt like hours…. but we finally made it

'just over those mountains but we should fly thru the pass in the middle to attract less attention.' I agreed and we dived into the pass I felt a dull throb in my head but I just shook it off.

'George I'm going to beat you there I get the vamp.' I said and took off in front of him. I heard him roar and I knew he accepted the challenge. He flew by me and he tried knocking me off corse. I did the same and then the dull pain came back. I yelped in surprise.

'Liz are you ok?' George said and he sounded worried.


	3. Chapter 3

'Yah I'm fine no need to worry.' I said and I caught up to him and we both saw movement in the distance then we both felt other vampiric presents. We looked at each other nodded. With a huge whoosh our mighty wings sent both straight up to get a better view of things, when we got high enough we both gasped.

Well more me than him he whimpered and when I looked at his eyes I saw longing.

I nudged him and he snapped out of his thoughts and said 'let's go and hurry there approaching fast there not our target.' He said and we both dived lower and we flew as fast as we could.

I felt the pain agin it was like there was something I was forgetting and was trying to pop out and remind me about something. I was momentarily distracted and before I knew it I was paralyzed. Yelping for help George was also paralyzed. We both started to fall to the ground we landed with a huge boom. I groaned in pain and looked to see where we were and where we had fallen.

When I surveyed my surroundings and there were vampires everywhere and i noticed we were in the middle of the moutons. We were still paralyzed and Laying on the ground. George seemed to be fine now but he was laying next to me in a protective manner.

He was looking at something and growled barring his fangs trying to seem mean and tough but his eyes showed fear and recognition.

They held up shadow weapons and pointed them at us in a threatening way. I tried to move and get away there were too many vamps with too much power. While I was struggling George was trying to look threatening.

'George stop moveing i cant and if they attack I wont be able to help you out and no offense but they could kill you.' He looked at me and growled one last time in there direction.

'Fine but you better not try anything funny.' Nodding I let my head hit the ground it was taking all my strength just to keep it up and look at him in the eyes. When he fell to the ground next to me some people walked up and put muzzles on us and some sort of black ghostly material around our necks.

When they walked away there superior walked to us and petted my head I growled and he just laughed. "Hahaha! you are a pretty one rant you hmm what to do with you too…..hmmm oh I know you'll become our pets!" He laughed some more he reminded me of evil clowns for some odd reason.

'We need to get out of here I'm not going to become there slave…' I mentally growled out and George agreed and tried to move but he gasped out when the ghostly collar started to cover his long green neck. he stopped struggling and the ghostly stuff retreated back to a collar.

'George?' I tried to speck to him but it seemed that the material saps our energy because George just fell to the ground in a giant heap. My eyes widened at what I was seeing.


	4. Chapter 4

When the older more stuck up vamp saw this he smiled and got a little braver.

"you see what happened to him that'll happen to you if you'd don't cooperate my pretty." he smirked an evil greedy grin. "I can get a high price for you and your friend here its not everyday we get to capture dragoons." He smirked and sent a signal to the others and they started to bring out big cages. My eyes widened as they hooked something to the collars and rope around his legs, My eyes widened as they started to drag him towards the cage. They started to come towards me now. I couldn't move and I was stuck. My mind went into panic mode 'MASTER!' I yelled and the black stuff started to zap my energy away. Within minuets my world went black and I heard the clinking of chains and the feeling of being dragged brought me back…..I slowly opened my eyes and growled. George was next to me fully awake and glaring at everyone. Wait everyone…..looking around I noticed that were in that huge cage but we were in a building.

'Were in a black market and the cage is made out of pure silver and something else sadly I tried to get out and these collars god I hate them…' George said while looking at me

'What were going to be sold…' My eyes widened at this and I tried to sit up and everyones eyes instantly went to me. why wouldn't they go to me compared to George I have a long slender body and my scales are a mix of black and silver with intricate designs….I figured only female dragons looked like this because well it was feminine. George was big in build and had a deadly look on his face. He was big and green lots of muscle and pointy spines going along his back but he also had some black designs but they were bold and around his eyes and went down his neck to his shoulder where they ended.

'When is it happening..I mean us being sold?' I asked in a panicky type of tone. He looked at me and nudged my head with his in a friendly it'll be alright gesture. This caught the peoples attention. I noticed and poked at them like they were crazy.

'Why are they staring at us?' My tone turned worried that we would be separated. George just laughed and it was a deep bark in his dragon form.

'Your too young to understand now just stay still and just follow along there coming to get us.' As he said this some random people who smelt of vampire grabbed onto the chains and started to drag us. I instantly tried to bare my needle sharp fangs. I felt a deep growl resinate thru me and I instantly ducked my head and tried to lower my body to the ground in a submissive manner. The chains were constricting me to do so I looked up wide eyed and noticed he was standing proud and his face was set in a grim line.

'I told you to go along with it now behave.' His voice was smooth. Nodding I nudged his side and then noticed that everyone was looking at us with greedy stares. I stood back up to my full hight. Me oh i was terrified all the greedy and dirty looks we were getting. My eyes darted around the whole place it was an underground gave god know where. Taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes to try a calm myself, it didn't work. This place was all vamps old and new. My step faltered and the chains sent a shock thru my body. I released a roar and had to catch myself as my footing got shaky legs. George was next to me he too stopped but his thick skin stopped most of the shock. He growled and swung his head to look at some of the people holding the chains. They gulped and then slowly bowed. He smirked and turned back to me and looked around.

'were almost there it seems were being brought outside.' He then went back to walking and so did I only a little numbly.

'Ok were almost out of here then we can get back to our mission.' He nodded and soon we were out side the huge cave. My eyes hurt at first and then focused and I saw a glint behind me and finally noticed that my wings were chained down I didn't even notice but it was a strange thing. It was like a huge straight jacket made of silver and dark matter. I noticed George's wings were also covered. I mentally slapped myself for not noticing earlier. The guys stopped in front of us so I looked around and noticed that there was a huge stage and note chains and lockets. They led us to them and hocked the shins around our necks, feet and tails to them so we couldn't move. They were taking george somewhere else and I roared at him with terrified eyes.

'No don't go what will happen if were separated please try to stay by me!' Im looking at him with panicked eyes and he just turns away but i catch a sad glimpse in his eye


End file.
